Dawn Vice
by CaptainHawkeye8
Summary: The UNSC has decided to return to a planet they abandoned in fear of covenant attack, they'll soon find the new residents aren't very welcoming.  M for safety


***Authors Note-This is my first fic so don't be to harsh XD thanks for reading, please review and all that jazz**

****I do not own anything from the Halo universe, Just a few _necessary _ OC's and the plot are my creations**

***Enjoy***

0900 Hours, April 22nd, 2548 (Military Calendar)

Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach, Underground Presentation Hall 3

"Ladies and gentlemen" Dr. Robert Patton called out to the 500 plus upper tier military personnel in the hall. "I am proud to present" he tugged the red curtain off the large display case center stage. "The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Black Mark II!" A set of sleek black armor sat inside the glass enclosure. "Much like the Mark I Assault Black you'll find the translation device nicknamed the "Interrogator" is still present in the armor we've just relocated it to the inside of the helmet. This gave us extra space on the wrist unit for our new addition." Patton pulled from his coat pocket a small holo projector, from it emerged the hologram of a small white Spartan sporting Mark V standard edition armor. "Theo, please bring up the specs for the STM device" Files began whizzing past the small Spartans face; he grabbed one as it flew by and expanded it for all to see. It was a gauntlet-like device, with armor plating on the sides, but as the image expanded complex machines, scanning equipment, and hundreds of other circuits. "The Self Technology Merge or STM can be used to scan and replicate one piece of equipment with an electric current running through it. The armor also features an advanced HUD that has a range of 750 meters allowing for long range reconnaissance." Dr. Patton paused, looking at all the stoic faces in front of him. "Along with its ability to hold a smart AI just as the"

"Just as the armor they have now Dr." A women interrupted. She was walking toward the stage from the left hallway, short black hair with streaks of grey with almost grey eyes to match. "Not only that but isn't it true that the bio-foam injectors in _YOUR _particular armor have been reported to set broken bones incorrectly, and your "advanced HUD" has been said to provide difficult readings on exact altitudes, little hard to track in mountainous regions. But I'm sure my Spartans will always fight on level ground."

"Well Dr. Halsey" Patton broke in "Those were all defects of the Mark I Black Assault, they've all been fixed in the newer model." Patton glared at her as she stepped onto the stage and began circling his creation.

"STM?" she said looking up at Patton.

"Yes" He said, feeling the irritation crawling through him. "It allows _our_ Spartans to add a small tech device to the wrist of their armor, one at a time."

"What kind of tech can _my _Spartans merge their armor with?" she shot him a very unpleasant look for the _our_ Spartans comment.

"Anything from comms devices to small computers of some kind" Patton handed her the specs "you'll find my calculations are correct."

"That much I don't doubt Dr. Patton" Halsey said, flipping through them "You may not be good with designs but numbers you can handle." She cleverly disguised her insult as a comment.

"I'm here today" Patton shouted over Halsey, making a last ditch effort to plead his case "to ask for test subjects for my armor."

A young colonel in the third row stood and spoke "All you want are soldiers to try out your armor?"

"No sir, they need to be Spartans, ordinary soldiers won't do"

"Only Spartans can use MJOLNIR armor." Halsey added.

"And why's that?" A tall man in the front row with a clean pressed uniform and short white hair stood, 2 stars shining brightly on his uniform.

"Major General Hester" Halsey said, slightly taken aback. Everyone in the hall saluted, even Patton gave his best UNSC salute, while Halsey just stood there. Even though he was just a scientist, Dr. Patton still believed that higher ranking military officers deserved respect, a feeling his associate Dr. Halsey did not share.

"Why is it that Spartans are the only ones who can wear it?" Hester repeated, raising his hand dismissing the hall from their group salute.

"Because" Patton almost yelled, cutting Halsey off before she could begin "The armor takes small movements and amplifies them ten fold. Only because of the Spartans enhanced bones and muscles are they able to function in it. Basically you move a little and break your arm, then you flinch from breaking your arm and you break something else until…" he trailed off

"Death" Halsey finished "but even Spartans can get hurt" she glanced at Patton "in faulty armor."

"So" Hester said stepping onto the stage and looking at the armor behind the glass. "What you need is a field test?"

"All I need is a Spartan to see if everything works as it should." Patton said.

"Alright," Hester told him "You'll get your test." He turned to Halsey "and you'll get over it." He stepped off the stage and walked out of the auditorium satisfied with the results.

"Well if you must have your test," Halsey told Patton "May I at least choose the Spartans?"

"Of course Dr. they are yours after all."

"That's right" She told Patton with a wicked grin "They're mine"

***I hope you enjoyed the first chapter here! More will come in time and the more feedback I get the faster it will be!**


End file.
